Red Christmas
by LostForever06
Summary: A sad story about Sasuke and Itachi's xmas. Itachi finds a part of himself that has been locked up for so long. What will the end result be? I'm sorry, i'm not great with summaries, but I promise you'll like it. Warning: Death involved, NOT a yaoi.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.

_Love. It is a feeling everyone enjoys during this time of season. Christmas. It's a time for families and loved ones to get together. _

"_Nisan, do you think Santa will remember to bring me my presents?" asks a small boy around six or seven looking out the window with joy-filled eyes._

"_Of course he'll remember Sasuke-kun," answers the elder brother, watching his little brother's awe in amusement, "You've been a good boy."_

_The smaller boy looks over at the eldest. A smile appears on the small boy's face. _

"_Come here," says the eldest reaching out to grab his little brother._

_Sasuke goes over to his brother and is pulled into a hug. A warm feeling comes over the small boy…that feeling is love; it's the feeling that Itachi once had for Sasuke._

The younger Uchiha wishes he could go back to those days when Itachi and him were once family. Instead he is lying in a pool of blood, blood that belongs to him.

"Foolish little brother, you are still weak, why are you so weak?" asks Itachi coldly, without once looking into his brother's eyes. His sword still in hand, with Sasuke's blood on it. The snow is getting worse, and the two Uchiha's are outside. Itachi's cloak keeps him warm from the horrible winds hitting down on them. Sasuke and Itachi had a battle, but in the end, Itachi won. His victory led him with a couple of cuts and bruises, but as Sasuke was about to use his chidori on him, Orochimaru came from behind, and stabbed Sasuke through his back. Sasuke was shocked to find out that Orochimaru had all this planned out, and he was working along side Itachi the whole time.

"Why…Itachi?" asks Sasuke softly. Tears began to escape from his onyx eyes. He felt used, so alone. Sasuke left what he could've had as a brother behind, he left what he could've had as a father, he even left behind what could've been that love he so longed for behind. Suddenly, he feels himself being lifted from the ground, but his whole body is numb. Itachi has him pinned against a tree.

"Why you ask? Simple, because I enjoy watching you suffer," whispers Itachi in Sasuke's ear. He releases the grip a little from Sasuke's throat, only to have Sasuke collapse in his arms. Blood dripping from the wound inflicted across his chest from Itachi's sword. Looking down, he finds his little brother's blood getting on his cloak, and his tears.

"Itachi…please…don't k-kill…m-me," Sasuke struggles to say, but it's barely a whisper. It gets hard to breathe, and everything slowly becomes a blur. Life seems to escape his body, both from the wounds, and because his chest is exposed, as it always is; having the cold whether eat at his bare skin.

"…No…I will not spare you're life. You had the chance to kill me, yet your lack of hate has brought you to your death. A wonderful Christmas gift, don't you think?" states Itachi in his usual melancholic tone.

"…"

Itachi throws Sasuke into the sheet of white snow beneath them. Then raising his sword, he slowly walks towards his brother. Barely half-conscious, Sasuke just lies there in the snow; his body numbs from the cold and loss of blood. Tears run down the side of his porcelain cheeks, only to freeze half way down. _So, this is it?_ Sasuke thinks to himself as he lets the darkness consume him.

"Goodbye, foolish little brother," says Itachi looking down at the small figure before him. Just as he's about to strike down with his sword, a rush of memories hit him. Itachi stands there looking into space, eyes wide, as he slips into the memories of his subconscious mind.

"_Nisan, Nisan, look what Santa brought me!" shouts Sasuke with glee, holding up his gift. He goes over to Itachi, and jumps into his lap._

"_What did he bring you?" asks Itachi taking the gift from the tiny pale fingers holding it. The older Uchiha smiles, knowing that he was the one who had bought the gift for Sasuke. _

"_Santa knew what I wanted!" _

"_Yeah…he did," says Itachi giving the gift back to his brother. Then he embraces Sasuke in his arms. "Sasuke."_

_The younger Uchiha looks up at his brother, "Yeah Nisan?"_

"_You know I love you, right?"_

"_I know. I love you to Nisan," says Sasuke resting his head against Itachi's chest; he can hear his brother's heart beating. "Nisan, I hear your heart."_

"_You do?" Then he lifts Sasuke's chin, locking with eyes identical with his. "That's where you'll always be…in my heart…as will I…in your heart." Bringing his lips towards the younger's forehead, he gives it a gentle kiss. _

Itachi gasps as he snaps back to reality. Dropping his sword, he falls to his knees. Tears that, for so long remained buried inside his soul, escape from his eyes. He looks over at the motionless body belonging to his little brother. The once white snow is now painted with a crimson red…the act of sin. Itachi crawls over to Sasuke, and brings the boy into his arms.

"Sasuke…Sasuke?" He knows his brother won't answer. _I…killed him. _Blood gets on his cloak; that blood belonging to Sasuke. Bringing his little brother closer, he whispers in his ear, " I'm sorry…little brother. I've always loved you…you'll always be in my heart…as will…I-I…in…your…h-heart." Itachi brings his lips towards the younger Uchiha's forehead; the cold skin brings shivers to the elder's spine. Tears run down his face as he gently kisses his brother's forehead…just as he once did so long ago. Itachi stays in the snow, waiting for death to take his soul as well.

There you have it. I decided to make a sad ending, the total opposite of the holidays I know...sorry. Hopefully, you all liked it though . I tried to make it close to their characters, well Itachi anyway, but it's not like I know much about him anyway. So, please review!!! I'd appreciate it and HAPPY HOLIDAYS:D


End file.
